


An Unusual Story From A Strange Mind

by iscarascaresyou



Series: Unusual Story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscarascaresyou/pseuds/iscarascaresyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. I only own the craziness of my own mind. Temporary hiatus. Hiatus is almost over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of this story. I will update when I can but it might take time because I am working on other stories and school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to have the next chapter up before the end of May.

            Bellatrix was nervous. She was seven and a half months pregnant and had not told the father yet. She also wanted to inform her sister that she was going to be an aunt soon but that could wait until Christmas. She had to tell the father very soon and had requested a private meeting with him in a couple of hours. He would be angry that she had not told him sooner.

            No one could know who the father was because of the danger that knowledge would put the child in. Bellatrix was planning on having another dark family raise the child so they would be safer. That meant the chosen family had to be one that was not in the middle of the fighting in the war so the infant would not be harmed to get to the parents. The power levels the baby had were amazing and could put the child in danger in the future.

            About an hour before the scheduled time Bellatrix walked to the room that the father was meeting her in. She was glad that they choose one of the lesser utilized personal meeting rooms because she was still early and could think without being disturbed.  She thought more about how he was going to take the news of the baby.

            “Soon your father will know about you and how powerful you are. Hopefully when he is told of your power he will not be as upset with me about not telling him sooner. I don’t care how upset he is at me or what he does to me as long as you are not harmed. We are going to be using Slytherin qualities so that we manipulate the situation in our favor by using your power levels to calm him. His temper is much like my own; he gets angry easily and takes it out on others in severe ways.”

            She spoke to the baby for a while longer so she could think things out more. Anytime she said something about the negative possible actions of the father that would cause harm to her or the child it would kick her hard. Finally she decided how she was going to tell the father about their child.

 

 

            Narcissa was in Malfoy Manor working on the plans for Christmas because it would be the first time she would see her sister since she found out the news. Narcissa was pregnant and due in seven weeks. She had not told Bellatrix she would be an aunt so Christmas would be the perfect time. She was already finishing the nursery and making sure they had everything. She had found out the gender months ago but would not tell Lucius or let him anywhere near the nursery because she wanted him to love it as their child instead of loving it more or less because of the gender.

            If she had a child later of the opposite gender they would either be loved more or less by him based on gender alone. The chances of this happening would decrease as long as she did not tell him the child’s gender until after they arrived. She let him touch and talk to the baby as much as he wanted but would leave the room if he began to try to name the child and remind him that it was not born yet so he could not name him or her now. That did not mean she could not think of names she wanted to give the child. She had a name picked out that she loved for it.

            Narcissa was also going to use Christmas to ask the people she wanted to be her child’s godparents. It was a hard decision to make but she was confident that both of them would love the child and their relation with it would be positive. She went to the nursery just so she could speak to the baby without having to worry about Lucius finding out the gender.

 

 

            Voldemort was not in the best mood. Every meeting he had so far that day were about something that had failed to help him achieve his goal in this war. He hoped that his lover had good news to give him. It had been about seven months since he saw her last because they both were busy trying to win this war for the first couple of months until she became ill and then was injured on a mission which she had been recovering from. When he walked in the meeting room he saw her sitting on the couch stroking her enlarged stomach.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purpose of this story everyone in James and Lilly’s year are one year older than in canon. You will find out why soon enough. There will be a slight time skip from the end of last chapter to this chapter, a small time skip from yule to when Narcissa and Bellatrix are having their babies and a very small time skip from when Bellatrix leaves and what happens. My muse did not like the way I wanted to end the chapter and caused the story to move a bit faster than I had originally planned. Hopefully future chapters will be longer but I write only until I find a good stopping point so I cannot make any promises. Enjoy.

_When he walked in the meeting room he saw her sitting on the couch stroking her enlarged stomach._

Chapter One

Bellatrix was getting ready to go to Malfoy Manor for the Christmas celebrations and to inform Lucius and Narcissa that they were going to be an aunt and uncle within the next month. She finished, shrunk their gifts, and put them in her cloak pocket. Bellatrix had to take the floo because of how far along she was made apparition and portkeys impossible. She was nervous at how Narcissa would react especially when she was asked to be the child’s godmother.

Little did Bellatrix know her sister was thinking the same thing. Narcissa was finishing arranging the gifts under the tree as she was thinking about telling Bella her news and asking her to be her child’s godmother. Once she was finished she went to the floo room to greet her sister. When Bellatrix arrived they both realized that the other was pregnant and asked each other to be their children’s godmother. They both said yes to each other. They then went to the room that Narcissa had prepared for the Christmas celebrations. Both were happy for the other and that they said they would be godmothers to each other’s child.

Bellatrix went home happy to have gotten that out of the way. There was a little over a month left of her pregnancy and she wanted to spend some time before the child was born with the father. She quickly flooed over to his manor and stayed there for the next month.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now the 29th of January and Narcissa and Bellatrix were both rushing to the hospital. They both arrived at St. Mungo’s at the same time and immediately they were taken to the maternity ward. Unfortunately the Dark Lord had not been able to find someone to take care of his and Bellatrix’s child. So Voldemort told Bellatrix not to worry about the child and just leave it at the hospital after naming it. That way there was a way to trace the child later in life when he or she was older so he or she could meet his or her biological parents.

Narcissa and Bellatrix were next to each other throughout their labors. Both women had daughters. Narcissa named her daughter Samantha Cassiopeia Malfoy. Bellatrix on the other hand wanted her daughter to be named after her so she named her Isabella Bellatrix Riddle. As soon as Bellatrix was physically able to leave and had named Isabella she left the hospital without the child. Bellatrix hoped that Isabella would be safe and taken care of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lilly was getting ready to go home after a long day at work when she saw the newborn baby and the mother was missing. She went around to the other mediwitches and mediwizards to see if anyone knew what had happened to the mother. They were not sure what had happened but the patient that had been next to the missing mother said that after naming the child she got up and left quickly without a second glance at the child. Lilly looked at the completed birth certificate and used it to try and locate the parents of the child. When they could not be found Lily contacted her husband to see how he would feel about having a child in the house with them.

James could not deny his wife the pleasure of raising the baby girl and they even did a partial blood adoption that would make her look like them but not strip her of any powers that she may have gotten from her birth family. James and Lilly renamed their beautiful girl Amanda Lily Potter which made more since than giving her two names that could be shortened to the same thing. Amanda was never treated differently just because she was adopted. She was loved and taught how to defend herself and others from a very young age because she was showing such strong control of her magic.

The Potters were good friends with the Weasleys that had twin sons that were close in age to Amanda. Many play dates were arranged for them especially when the parents realized how well the children got along. Most people could not tell the twins apart including Molly but when the twins were playing with Amanda one was able to tell them apart because Amanda was closer to Fred than she was to George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now little Isabella is with the Potters and called Amanda. What is up with her being closer to Fred than she is to George? What happened to Samantha? One of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Which one well you will have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter update. Hey it has only been about a month since I updated this I must be getting better at updating.

_Samantha_

            Narcissa and Lucius took their little girl home and were happy together or so everyone thought. Lucius wanted to have a son to pass on the Malfoy name. When it was just him and Samantha in the manor he ignored her and let the house elves take care of her or consistently told her she was a disappointment for being a useless girl.

            One day when Lucius was left alone with the six month old Samantha and he called her a useless girl he was hit in the head with one of Samantha’s hard toys. He knew that she had not thrown it because it was on the other side of the room from her. He now had something to brag to others about knowing that it would help him get a better marriage contract for her. He stopped calling her a disappointment and useless girl but still did not take care of her. That day he took her out and bought her a new toy that would encourage her to use magic so that she would develop it earlier than most other infants.

            Lucius did not know that Narcissa knew about his lack of care for Samantha and that she was doing magic at such a young age. Narcissa had been leaving them together on purpose so that ma had been leaving them together on purpose so that maybe she would show him her magic and he would start treating her better.  Narcissa had refused to try for another child like Lucius wanted as soon as Samantha was born telling him that it would be too hard to care for two children so close in age while her real reason was she wanted him to love their little girl before they tried for the boy Lucius wanted.

            When Narcissa got home that night she asked a house elf about Samantha. She was happy and surprised to hear that Lucius had taken her out in public and came back with her and some new toys for Samantha. Narcissa asked where Lucius is and went to see him in his study. “How did it go with Samantha today?” Narcissa asked from the doorway.

            When Lucius heard her he turned with Samantha in his arms. “Our little girl performed magic today. She summoned a toy to her and I must have been in the way because it hit me. I am so proud of her using magic so young.”

_Amanda (Isabella)_

            Amanda was with James and Lily when she first did magic she was four months old when she summoned her bottle. Lily had just finished making it when it flew out of her hands. She yelled “James, you could be patient I was on my way with it.” as she walked into the sitting room.

            “Lily, it wasn’t me. I thought you had sent it to me because Amanda was fussing and would not calm down. You don’t think?” James started as he looked down at their little girl drinking her bottle hungrily.

            “It is the only explanation since I didn’t send it and you did not summon it for her. My little girl summoning her bottle at four months old. Isn’t she a bit young to be showing signs of magic?”

            “Yes, Lily she is a little young but that means she will be powerful and we need to start training her early. Let’s go get her some toys that will help her control magic.”

            They went and got the toys and made sure she had them to play with any time she wanted them. They made sure they went with her to the Weasley's home since that was who watched her when Lily and James were both at work. Not long after Amanda had brought the toys the twins began to show signs of magic. Fred was first with George following a few days later.

            A year and a half went by and Amanda was trained to defend her and others. Lily taught her potions not that she was making any yet and James taught her some self-defense both magical and muggle.  They both taught her Herbology and about the magical creatures out there. The war was getting worse. Lily and James were both in the Order of the Phoenix and had fought against Voldemort and survived three times like their friends Frank and Alice. Alice and Lily found out they were both pregnant and were due at the end of July beginning of August. Not long after this the prophecy about the one to finally defeat Voldemort was made.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I am behind in my stories because I am still working on the chapter that will be posted next week. I hope that I will be able to complete the chapter in time with all of my school work. Due to my busy schedule I have sent this chapter to a beta because I do not have the time to devote to editing this chapter myself as I usually would but I made the time because my beta was having issues with her email and I am not a patient person. I have at least one character somewhat based on me in each of my stories I look forward to your guesses in each story. This chapter and the next jump points of view so I will try to make the changes obvious. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Three

      When Amanda turned eighteen months James and Lily took her to a magical playground for Percy’s birthday party. Amanda played with Fred and George usually and that day was no different. The three children went off to play on the equipment and found another little girl to play with along the way. They went farther off then they were supposed to go and ended up in the woods. As the children played they began to get hungry so the other girl got them to watch for berries.

pointofviewchangepointofviewchangepointofviewchangepointofviewchange

      Lucius and Narcissa noticed that they had not seen Samantha for about ten minutes or more. They saw the party with some other children and figured they would stop and see if she was there or if they had seen her. As they approached they noticed that the group consisted of the Weasleys and were not comfortable with asking them for help but they cared more about getting Samantha safely home.

      “Excuse us but have any of you seen our daughter? She is eighteen months old and looks mostly like my wife.” Lucius asked.

      The adults that were at the party were shocked that the Malfoys even cam to them when looking for their daughter. Lily looked around the group to see if there was an additional child only to realize that her daughter and two of the Weasley boys were missing as well.

      “When was the last time anyone saw Amanda or the twins?” Lily asked.

      Everyone at the party began to think back to when the children were seen last. Finally James said, “I saw them heading to the playground earlier.”

      The adults all went over to the playground to see if the children were there. When they could not find them they decided that someone should contact the Aurors and the rest of the group look around the woods for the missing children. Narcissa and Lily decided to go talk to the Aurors while the others began searching.

      The rest of the group went looking in the woods for the missing children with Molly staying with the other children. James went with Lucius because they both had missing daughters and figured their combined knowledge of the girls’ skills they would be able to find the girls. Fabien, Gideon, and Arthur were another group and focused on what they knew about the boys to find the missing children.

readunusualsurprisesreadunusualsurprisesreadunusualsurprises

      The children were having fun. They had found a shallow creek to play in with some berries that Samantha knew they could eat nearby. Samantha and Amanda knew that they would need to find something that was more filling soon. Amanda saw a small pond not far from them so she sent the boys to collect some more berries and went to see if there were any fish in the pond.

      When the boys came to the pond the girls had them put the berries in a pile and go collect some sticks. Samantha used her magic to help her prepare an area for a fire pit. Amanda used magic to get some fish out of the pond and then she came over to Samantha. Once there she finished getting the fire pit prepared while Samantha prepared the fish. Amanda even found some sticks that could be used to roast the fish.

      When the boys returned they put the sticks in the built fire pit and the girls who were both more controlled with their magic to light the fire. As the fish cooked they shared the berries. The children did not know that their parents were searching for them or how long they were gone.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As I said I am starting my scheduled updates on my birthday which is today. I will post my schedule up on my Facebook account later on. There may be weeks when I do not update because I have been busy with college. I only have one hard class this semester but I am also going to be a tutor so my extra writing time may not exist as much as I would like. I have Friday mornings off until my tutoring services are needed more so I will try to use that time to write.

Chapter Four  
James smelt smoke from a fire and cooking fish just before they could see the smoke. James and Lucius decided that they would approach whoever was near the fire and ask about the children. As they got closer they heard toddler voices so they picked up the pace to get to the children before they could get hurt. Both men clearly had forgotten how magically skilled their girls were and the girls’ intelligence levels.  
When they came to the clearing they saw the children sitting around the fire and Amanda was turning a fish over with magic so she would not burn herself. The children were talking about what they enjoyed while eating berries. Occasionally Samantha would stop the boys from eating certain berries because they were poisonous. Both men were relieved that the children were safe and unharmed. Together they stepped closer to the children and cleared their throats.  
All four children looked up at James and Lucius. Fred and George had jumped when the adults had cleared their throats and thought that they were all in trouble. Amanda and Samantha were both unfazed.  
“Would either of you like some of our fish and berries?” Amanda asked in a calm voice. This startled both men.   
The men looked at each other. After a moment Lucius said, “Samantha, your mother and I have been worried about you. She and Mrs. Potter went to the Aurors for help finding all of you.” Lucius looked at all of the children as he finished his statement.  
Samantha opened her mouth to respond but Amanda began speaking first. “The Aurors will not take action because we have not been missing long enough. If you had tried to use a locator spell you would not have to have searched for us. It was a simple case of we went too far and were having too much fun to stay at the playground. We were able to find food when we were hungry. I do believe that you Mr. Malfoy, Dad, and the other adults overreacted. I know that three of the adult who were at the party are trained Aurors and should have known better and what spells to cast. Two of those adults do not have missing children. Now, do you want some fish or not?”  
The two men looked at each other for a moment and then James began laughing. Once he caught his breath he sent a Patronous to the others to inform them that the children were safe and their location. He looked at little Amanda who had crossed her little arms and was giving the men a look that showed she was mad and would not deal with more irritations.  
“I would love some sweetie.” James said before Amanda’s magic began attacking him because of her anger. Suddenly the fish that had been cooking appeared in front of him. Once this had happened he asked, “Why don’t you make some fish for the others as well?”  
Amanda began cooking the next fish as he spoke using her magic. Samantha and the boys went to get some more fish and berries. While the children were working on this a large dog Patronous approached James and said, in Sirius’ voice, “Where exactly are you? Can you send up some blue sparks so that we can locate you?”  
James did just that and then went over closer to Amanda. “You do know that what you said to Mr. Malfoy was not nice. I think you hurt his feelings. Why don’t I finish cooking this fish while you go apologize to Mr. Malfoy?”


End file.
